Alice's Choice
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: Find out as you READ  First One Shot   Next one will be a BillyXJulie  Please Review and tell me what you think  Lil' bit of Alice and Runo friendship!


**Alice's Choice **

Alice has been in deep thought as she started to go out with Keith, but she can't help but think about Dan.

'_Dan what is it you have that makes me love you so much?'_ she thought as she was getting ready for her date not paying attention to what time it was, before she left she asked Runo to cover her shift at the Misaki café.

"_All right don't worry about it now hurry you don't want to keep him waiting"_ Runo smiled. "Thank you Runo see you around" as Alice said that she left for her date.

**At The Park**

"_Where could she be?"_ Keith wondered until he saw Alice rushing in a sparkling white dress with a flower pattern. "_Sorry to keep you waiting I had some stuff to do earlier." _Alice said as she innocently smiled. "_It's all right all that matters is that you're here with me." _Alice blushed and said "_I really have to tell you something Keith." _Keith got curious "_Tell me at the restaurant." _Alice thought it wouldn't hurt so she agreed and decided to tell him then.

"_What is it you've been wanting to tell me?" _Keith asked. "_I'm sorry but I don't think we'll work out because after these few months I've developed a crush on Dan I'm sorry." _Alice said knowing she hurt Keith. "_Alice it's all right I understand but I promise you if he doesn't make you happy and you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here for you just give me a call and good luck may I walk you home?" _Keith asked as a favor. "_Sure you can I'm glad you took it well and I'll take you up on that offer." _Alice said smiling as they walked home. "_Here we are Good Night Alice and Good Luck on getting together with Dan I hope you do you deserve to be happy and I don't want to take you away from the one you truly LOVE!" _Keith said as he left Alice.

"_I'm back Runo!" _Alice said as she saw Runo tired. "_Alice they were begging for you to serve them and they ended up leaving this place knowing only I was there. I guess no one really likes me except you guys." _Runo said sadly and took Alice to her room. _"You'll be staying here in my room and this is your bed."_ Runo said as she showed Alice her bed. "_Thank you now let me get dressed." _Alice said smiling as she was thinking of Dan and of what Keith said before he let her go. '_I'll always remember you Keith.' _She thought as she got out of her dress and into her pijamas. She left the bathroom and layed down on her bed in deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"_Alice hurry up before you're late get dressed._" Runo said rushing Alice to the bathroom handing her a cute baby blue dress with stripes. "_All right I'm going Runo_." Alice said then asked "_but why am I rushing exactly_?" Runo says "_It's a surprise_." Alice then rushes and puts on the dress as she comes out of the bathroom Runo takes her hand and takes her to Dan who has been waiting patiently for Alice. "_Dan you better not break her heart I swear that if you do you're as good as dead_." Runo says as Dan replies "_I won't I promise_."

Dan then takes Alice by hand and takes her for breakfast. They ate and are now taking a stroll in the park.

"_Alice I wanted to tell you something_." Dan says and Alice asks "_What would that be?_"

"_I really like you and I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend_?" he asks wondering what the orange head would say.

"_I... uhhh..._" Alice thinks '_Is this really happening or is this some sort of joke_?' She finally asks "_For real or is this some kind of sick joke_?"

"_For real Alice I've loved you for a long time I just never had the courage to tell you._" Dan replied and Alice then answered "_Sure Dan I was also in love with you for a long time and always wondered 'what you thought of me' I was scared you had a girlfriend already_."

"_Good thing we feel the same way for each other because you're the one who's always been in my heart and I was too stupid to see when I dated Runo I found out we never had anything in common so I compared her to other girls and when it came to you I found out you were the one I was looking for_." Dan told Alice and she replied "_That's so sweet Dan I also had a boyfriend we had nothing in common either and that's when I started to fall deeply in love with you though I already loved you_."

They kissed deeply and passionately and went on a date with Runo and Keith watching them knowing they were meant to be together.

**Liked it Please Review**

**My First One Shot DanXAlice **

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Next one will be BillyXJulie**


End file.
